1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a digital camera wireless photo print device, and more particularly, relates to a digital camera do-it-yourself (DIY) wireless photo print device that can be allocated in a convenience spot of the public area to provide the convenient digital camera photo print service to the users.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the techniques of the digital camera have been significantly improved in the recent years, not only the price of the digital camera reduced significantly, but also the resolution enhances continuously. In addition, the functions of the storage, transmission and editing are also improved significantly. Thus, the digital camera has a great advantage compared to the conventional camera that is not able to achieve those new functions. Along with the favorable factors, such as better performance, more reasonable price and the more and more add-ons functions, the digital camera is accepted by the public broadly, and thus becomes a popular product now.
The photo taken by the digital camera is stored in digital camera""s memory unit such as the memory card in digital format. Each photo has an image file corresponding to it. The image file is generally such as an image file in the JPEG compression format. The digital image file must be printed out to have a real paper photo. In order to have the same quality as the conventional photo printer, the photo printer is used by user to print out the image file.
The digital camera allows users to print out the photo by themselves, and more particularly, to allow users to print out the photo via the wireless manner. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 schematically shows an individual infrared wireless photo print system. The digital camera 100 transmits the image file that is taken by the digital camera 100 to a wireless photo-printing adaptor 102 via the infrared according to an infrared transmission protocol. The wireless photo-printing adaptor 102 transforms the image file format and outputs the transformed image data to an ink jet printer 104 to print out the photo.
The individual wireless photo print system mentioned above comprises a plurality of equipments, normally, the equipments are allocated in a fix location such as in home. The photo taken by the user in outside must be brought back to home to print out the photo. Therefore, the individual wireless photo print system mentioned above is limited by the time and the location. Whereas, the photo print is generally operated via the processor, the user has to know how to operate the processor to process the photo print. Furthermore, since the equipments of the photo print system are rather expensive, even the digital camera becomes more popular now, the high cost of the photo print equipments and the operation is not convenient to use are annoyances of the users and also become a problem that must be resolved by the vendors.
To solve the problem mentioned above, the present invention provides a digital camera DIY wireless photo print device. The device can be allocated in any convenience spot that is needed. The user is able to print out the photo taken by the digital camera in real time by paying a service charge and without the limitation of the operation.
The present invention provides a digital camera DIY wireless photo print device. The device comprises a billing box, a wireless image-receiving unit, a processor, a monitor, and a photo printer. Wherein, the processor includes a plurality of control and IrDA protocol-processing programs to control the other units that are connected to the processor. The billing box provides a variety of payment methods. The monitor displays the two-way communication between the device and the user, and also displays the status of the image file transmission. The wireless image-receiving unit receives the optic signal of the image file, processes the photo-electronic transformation, and outputs an image file data to the processor. The processor controls the photo printer to print and output the photo.